Purple and Blue
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Luis thought he'd left his past behind when he became a cop, but when his partner is shot, he becomes embroiled in a war he can't fight alone. When the chips are down, he finds help in four unlikely heroes and must decide where his loyalties truly lie.


Purple and Blue

Chapter 1: Never Forget

A/N: I know I shouldn't be writing another story since I have so many others to work on, but this plot bunny just came to me, and I had to get it down. I'm a fan of the new Fox show Gang Related, and I thought it would be kind of cool to do something like that in the TMNT world. While this story will take place solely in the Nickelodeon universe, there will be some elements from the 2003 series mixed in as well. I hope that you all enjoy it and give it a chance.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own Luis Rodrigues and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Summary: Luis thought he'd left his past behind when he became a cop, but when his partner is shot, he becomes embroiled in a war he can't fight alone. When the chips are down, he finds help in four unlikely heroes and must decide where his loyalties truly lie.

Fifteen-year-old Luis Rodrigues was walking down the street in search of food. He was skipping school because he couldn't stand hearing the kids make fun of him for his tattered clothes and the fact that he was poor. It wasn't his fault his father had walked out on him and his mother. It wasn't his fault his mom was a drug addict and cared more about her daily fix than in the well-being of her son. These were things Luis couldn't control, but did the kids care about that? No, they only saw another target for their bullying games.

He scanned the streets but didn't really find anything worth taking. He definitely wasn't going to scrounge through the trash if he could help it. Then he saw a man waiting to cross the street with his wallet hanging out of his pocket. Luis grinned and carefully crept up behind the man who didn't notice anything because he was engrossed in looking at his phone. Luis reached in and took the wallet then ran before the man could realize what was happening. It was just too easy, and Luis was proud for doing it. He looked in the wallet and saw quite a bit of cash there. Yes, this would suit him well and give him a few decent meals at least.

Just as he was about to head to a restaurant, he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he spun around and came face to face with the biggest man he had ever seen. He had blonde hair in a ponytail, and one arm was covered in a tattoo of a purple dragon. One side of his face had marks down it as though he'd been stabbed. Luis knew instantly that this was Hun, the leader of the notorious Purple Dragons. They were one of the biggest gangs in New York and definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Hun looked down and smiled at him. "Hey, kid, I saw you take that wallet from that man," he said.

Luis scowled at him. "I did what I had to do," he said defiantly. He wasn't going to have this man lecture him about doing the right thing when he himself was involved in illegal activities.

"Exactly, and that's why I like you," Hun said. "You've got guts, and I think you'd be a perfect addition to our gang. You got any family, kid?"

"I have a mother, but she doesn't pay attention to me anymore," Luis replied.

"Join the club," Hun said. "None of us have families either or we'd like to forget about them. So how would you like to be a Purple Dragon? You could have anything you want in life if you join us. We'll treat you well and give you a good home, too. What do you say?"

Luis thought about it. He'd never considered joining a gang, but the idea sounded thrilling to him. The Purple Dragons were legendary and if he was a part of this group, no one would bully him again. "Sure, I'd love to join," he replied. "My name is Luis."

"Nice to meet you, Luis. I'm Hun. Now, let's go to headquarters so you can meet some of the other members."

Luis nodded and followed Hun to an abandoned warehouse. It was big, and he was in awe of how no one could know where they were or what they were up to. Hun led him inside one door where there were pool tables and arcade machines set up. There was even a bar if someone wanted a drink. Hun cleared his throat, and the members all looked up and paid attention to him.

"Dragons, I want you to meet our newest recruit, Luis," Hun said as he laid a hand on Luis's shoulder.

Luis was dumbfounded. "Wait, don't I have to get initiated into the gang?" he asked.

"Normally, you would be, but I think we can bypass that for you since I know what you can do."

"And what can he do?" a man with blue hair sneered. "He looks too scrawny to me."

"He stole a man's wallet while his back was turned," Hun replied. "The man never saw it comin' and never even chased him. He's quick and stealthy, which is what we need in our group. I want you to treat him with respect and regard. He's one of us now. You got that, Dragon Face?"

The man known as Dragon Face nodded. "Yeah, I got it," he answered. He held out his hand for Luis to shake. "Welcome to the gang, kid."

Luis shook it and said, "Thanks."

Hun led him to another part of the warehouse where there were beds set up. He assigned Luis a bed and told him to make himself at home. Luis thanked him again and looked around. Yes, this was definitely better than what he had at home. Hun also discussed about finding him another place to live once he was old enough and that he'd take care of that. Once again, Luis was surprised at Hun's kindness to him and was so grateful to have a chance at a new life. He was determined not to let Hun down and be the best Purple Dragon he could be.

He was then led to get his Purple Dragon tattoo and decided to get it on his shoulder and down his arm. It hurt, but Luis braved through the pain and was proud that Hun was giving him this opportunity to prove himself. Then he went to another part of the warehouse that was like a cafeteria. He got some food and sat at a table by himself until three others sat down next to him.

"Mind if we sit with you?" one of them asked. He was Asian and seemed kind of skinny.

"Go ahead," Luis replied. "My name's Luis."

"I'm Fong," the other boy said. "This is Sid and this is Tsoi. Welcome to the Purple Dragons."

"Thanks. So how old are you guys?"

"I'm twelve," Fong answered. "Sid's thirteen and Tsoi's fourteen."

"Wow. I didn't know the Dragons were recruiting that young," Luis remarked.

Sid growled at him. "You got a problem with that?" he snarled.

"No, not at all," Luis said hurriedly. "I just was surprised. I thought you had to be a certain age to be a member." He wasn't sure what to make of these boys, but he didn't want them to hate him and cast him out of their group.

"Hun doesn't care about age," Fong explained. "All he cares about is skill. If he sees somethin' in you, you're in the gang. Most have to be initiated in, but he does take special cases like you. He did the same to me and my friends, too. Most members think it's unfair, but we think it's the best way to get more members, and we need as many as we can get to rival the other gangs around here."

Luis understood that, and he certainly wasn't going to question Hun's decision to put him in the gang. "What's up with Dragon Face? He really seemed to hate me?"

"He's one of Hun's main men," said Sid. "He hates how Hun's recruitin' new members so young and thinks it should be to a certain age. He doesn't believe that the younger members will contribute much to the gang."

"Sounds like a real asshole," Luis commented.

Fong laughed. "You have no idea. He'll probably try and start beef with you, but the best thing to do is to ignore him. You wouldn't want to fight him one on one."

"What do the Dragons do anyway?"

"We mostly steal stuff, sell drugs, and try to claim turf from other gangs," explained Sid. "We also have fight nights where we fight each other in the arena."

"Why?" asked Luis. "Aren't we supposed to be a family?"

"Because it's fun," answered Fong. "It's all just for sport and nothing more. Fighting each other just proves how tough we are and how we can hold our own in a fight. That's Hun's way of having us all prove ourselves to him. As long as we hold our own, we're good in his eyes."

"Sounds interesting," said Luis. He was a pretty good fighter and had experience fighting some of the boys who had bullied him in the past. Maybe he could prove himself here, too.

"It's awesome," Fong said. "Trust me, Luis, you're gonna love bein' a Purple Dragon."

Luis nodded and continued hanging out with Fong, Sid, and Tsoi. He was glad he had three friends who knew what it was like to not belong, and he had a feeling he'd have a good time being a Purple Dragon. He couldn't wait to stick it to the kids who had tormented him in school and show them just how fierce he could really be.

22222

Detective Luis Rodrigues made his way to the briefing room where his boss was waiting. It was another day of work for the New York Police Department's Gang Task Force, and Luis couldn't wait to get started and see what would happen today. He watched as his fellow officers came in and smiled when he saw his partner, Diego Carrera, come up to him.

"Hey, man, you ready for a new case?" Diego asked him as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Luis replied.

When everyone was assembled, the head of the Gang Task Force called them all to attention. "Okay, we've got a big case that's just come to us," he began. "One of our informants told us there's a shipment of cocaine coming to New York via Florida. It's called fish scale, and it's very potent. Our job is to intercept the shipment and take in the Purple Dragons who are storing it in their warehouses. I want everyone to be careful out there. These guys are dangerous. Now let's go get that shipment."

Luis and Diego headed out to their car and climbed in. Luis was filled with adrenaline, but he was also nervous about confronting the Purple Dragons. For the longest time, they were his family, and he wondered what they would think if they saw him now. Would they view him as a traitor, or would they understand his position as an officer of the law?

Diego noticed the look on Luis's face. "You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," answered Luis. "Let's just get this over with."

"Look, there's the warehouse," Diego said as he pointed it out. Then he noticed a figure going toward the door. "Damn, that's one of them."

"Let's wait and see where he goes," said Luis.

Diego didn't listen and got out of the car and gave chase. With an exasperated sigh, Luis went after his partner, cursing Diego for his rash behavior. He knew Chief Thompson was going to give them hell for this, but there was nothing else he could do. He ran into the warehouse but saw no cocaine anywhere. He looked around and didn't even see Diego.

Luis cautiously drew his gun and made his way through the warehouse. "Police department!" he called. "Come out with your hands up!" At first, he heard nothing, and then he heard shots. Bracing himself, Luis hurried toward the sound, afraid of what he might find when he confronted who was doing this. He rounded a corner and saw Diego propped up against a wall, his chest bloody. Standing opposite him was none other than Fong.

Fong immediately recognized him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Luis," he said, using the nickname they'd given him in the Purple Dragons. "I wondered what had happened to you all those years ago."

"What did you do, Fong?" Luis demanded. "Why did you shoot him?"

"He had it comin'," Fong replied. "You cops just think you can interfere in our business and get away with it, but you can't. I can't believe you're one of them. The Dragons are your family, and you let us down."

"They were never my family," Luis corrected. "I was delusional and stupid enough to think that being in the Purple Dragons was a way to get noticed. I've changed now, Fong, and you can do the same. Now get on the ground."

"I don't think so," Fong replied.

Luis was torn between keeping his gun trained on Fong and wanting to attend to Diego. He hurried to his partner's side and tried to staunch the bleeding, but he knew it was too late. He pleaded for Diego to stay with him, but Diego couldn't hold on and died right there. Rage filled Luis, and he wanted nothing more than to beat Fong to a pulp.

"You killed my partner!" Luis shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just doin' my job," Fong said. "Never forget who your real family is, Luis. You owe us big time for takin' you in."

Luis didn't answer and tried to go after Fong, but he pulled out a smoke bomb and disappeared before Luis could get to him. After the smoke cleared, Luis called an ambulance for Diego, his heart breaking in two as he saw his dead partner. The ambulance got there and took Diego away, and Luis headed back to headquarters, Fong's words ringing in his ears. He didn't care what Fong said. He didn't owe the Dragons anything. As he made his way into headquarters, everyone gave him sympathetic looks, but he ignored them.

"I'm so sorry, Luis," the chief said. "We'll find you a new partner soon."

Luis nodded, but he didn't care about any of that right now. His partner was dead, and the man he used to call his best friend had done it. He knew it was rash to even think of seeking revenge, but that's what he wanted to do right now. He vowed that he would take care of Fong and show the Dragons that he wasn't one of them anymore. None of the other officers knew about his past, and he was determined to keep it that way.

After his shift was over, Luis headed home and changed his clothes. He was angry about Diego's death, but there was nothing he could do about it. He should have gone in there sooner. Why did Diego have to be so rash and stupid? Didn't he know that he was going to die that day? He switched on the TV and saw the news was reporting on Diego's death. His heart sank as he saw his partner's picture on the screen.

It was his fault Diego died, and he was the one who had to correct the mistake. He was determined to avenge Diego's death, and he didn't care how he did it. A plan formed in his mind, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He knew it was risky and a stupid thing, but he couldn't help but feel that it was what he needed to do. He owed it to Diego to correct the mistake he'd made, and he was going to see it through, even if it killed him.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. I just had to get this bunny out there because it was biting at me. Each of the chapters will have this same format where part of it will be in the past and part of it will be in the present ten years later. I know some of you are wondering where the Turtles will fit in, but you'll see them in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
